its only 2 daysright
by sherlockandwaffels
Summary: sherlock is left alone with mini john for 2 days... its only babysitting ... what could go wrong..


"Ok goodbye John " sherlock shouted back with a smile . Mary and John were going away on a business trip with the clinic so sherlock was looking after the baby. John looked worried but sherlock couldn't put his finger on why... "Oh" sherlock was shocked and quickly stuck his head out the door "don't worry it's only 2 days... Right "

"It's ok sherlock ill text you " and with that John gave Mary a reassuring smile and the can sped off through the cold London night .

Sherlock closed the door and started to head up to the flat, trying to avoid mrs Hudson on the way , what she would think of him in charge she had know idea what might happen . While in his mind palace sherlock failed to notice that they had reached the flat and the baby was staring at him with a look, he knew that look all to well , Boredom, he hated being bored especially on Fridays .

Sherlock tore his vision from the miniature John , he looked just like his dad, little sandy blonde curls of hair and the same loveable eyes that John had . He was going to fix mini johns boredom " so what do you like to do then "sherlock teased "mwaaaa" was all he got in reply, so that was first , he sat mini John down in big johns armchair then he placed himself down in his own, mini John now just staring at him, "so can you say anything ... " "mwaaaaa" mini John replied "I mean anything intelligible" , just a blank look was all he recieved. He started with words that came up in everyday life... " come on say it AP-PEL " " Appel" 'good he learnt that now what else, lets do something to annoy mrs Hudson ' "say HOUSE-KEEPER ... Go on say it " "hose needer" 'good for first go' sherlock thought "that's good but it's HOUSE-KEEPER " there was a pause then mini John burped looking at sherlock and giggling "housekeepa " mini John replied then began laughing again , l" that's very good" sherlock said also laughing then running over to the kitchen,he opened the fridge and got out the bottle of baby milk John had brought he then went back to the baby and have him the drink."good here you go, pretty smart for a baby" sherlock smiled at the child then said "I'll be back in a sec" he ran down the stairs to mrs Hudson's then quickly snapped a photo of her on his phone before she noticed , he then ran back up to mini John and sat back in his chair,"housekeeper" sherlock said and pointed to the photo of mrs Hudson on his phone, mini John put his milk down and lifted his finger up pointing at the phone "house keepa" "yes that's the house keeper " sherlock replied laughing himself as he said this, " ok then mini johnny let's try..." Sherlocks phone beeped

Sherlock scanned the phone and then looked across at mini John "MURDER" sherlock kept reading the message then looked at mini John he was saying something ,oops"mur...da murd-a ... Murda" "John is going to kill me , oh well , mini John wanna come to a murder scene" sherlock said half mindlessly , mini John just looked at him the yelled in his little cute voice "MURDA.." "I'll take that as a yes then" sherlock said going over to the supply's bag Mary had given him, he pulled out a little jacket and a thing John had given him if he needed to get around with the baby... 'What was it called ... Oh yes a baby vest ..don't know if that is its name but it will have to do for now' sherlock thought then he ran back over to mini John,slipped his tiny little arms throw the sleeves then zipped him up he then put on the baby vest and put mini John in it, 'it looks like Iv got a baby growing out of my chest ' sherlock thought to himself and laughed "people will defently talk now" he chuckled to the baby , who was looking eagerly at him , ever 2 mins or so he would yell murder. Sherlock pulled on his coat ,mining mini John then picked up his scarf "you want to wear this mini John " sherlock said , he was very fond of johns baby and also as he seemed protective, just like he was with John.

Mini John didn't reply except for "MURDA" then began grabbing out for the blue scarf, sherlock took this as a yes and tied the scarf on the baby "ready mini .." "MURDA" he didn't even finish his sentence before the baby answered , with that he ran down the stairs of 221b and out the door , closing it behind him he could see the eyes of the child wondering about the night sky , intrigued,

Sherlock smiled at the child the started walking down the street just picturing the look on donovons and andersons faces , and the whole yard really. With the cold refreshing breeze of the early night wind brushing through his hair he closed his coat around the baby in an attempt to shield him from the wind, with the little head poking out of the top of his jacket they walked off further towards the "MURDA" mini John yelled again, it's like he can read my mind sherlock thought then continued down the street under the night lamps of London .

End of chapter one :)


End file.
